Moonlight
by Laurele Adler
Summary: Agnes Layton est envoyée à Blackmoor après avoir accepté un poste de domestique assez énigmatique dans une agence respectable de Londres. Mais progressivement, elle va comprendre que le nouveau maître de Talbot Hall est un homme plein de mystères, et que si les villageois le craignent, ce n'est pas tout à fait sans raison... (Lawrence Talbot/OFC), (Rated M pour être tranquille)


Summary:

Agnes Layton est envoyée à Blackmoor après avoir accepté un poste de domestique assez énigmatique dans une agence respectable de Londres. Mais progressivement, elle va comprendre que le nouveau maître de Talbot Hall est un homme plein de mystères, et que si les villageois le craignent, ce n'est pas tout à fait sans raison...

Notes:

Toutes les créations originales liées à The Wolfman (2010) ne m'appartiennent pas, et je n'en tire aucun profit non plus. Ceci est une simple histoire, inventée pour le simple plaisir d'écrire, rien d'autre !

J'ai mentionné "graphic depictions of violence" au cas où le loup-garou frapperait à nouveau ^^.

Chapitre 1

La jeune femme regardait la campagne anglaise défiler sous ses yeux, pendant que le train défilait à toute allure. L'agence de Londres lui avait dit que le poste qu'on lui avait trouvé était une opportunité qu'elle ne pouvait laisser passer. On lui avait fait comprendre par ailleurs que si elle refusait cette proposition, elle devrait se mettre à chercher du travail ailleurs. Même si elle n'aurait pas pensé refuser une proposition qui semblait si providentielle, elle se posait de nombreuses questions, auxquelles Madame Matthews n'avait pas eu de réponse. Pourquoi dans un endroit aussi isolé que Blackmoor, son futur employeur n'avait pas embauché une femme des environs ? La responsable de l'agence n'avait d'ailleurs pas pu lui dire grand-chose de la maisonnée, si la famille serait nombreuse. Elle se représentait l'image classique de la demeure familiale dans laquelle vivait le maître, sa femme et ses enfants si la maison était vraiment grande, il y avait toujours l'occasionnelle mère ou tante de Madame qui séjournait avec eux, car de par son grand-âge on estimait qu'il valait mieux qu'elle coule d'ultimes jours paisibles entouré de sa famille, ou encore le cousin infortuné, souvent écrivain ou pire encore dramaturge, qui ne vivait guère de ce qu'il faisait, avait été le plus souvent déshérité par l'autre côté de la famille, mais pouvait toujours compter sur son cousin pour trouver une place au coin du feu et une assiette fumante de ragoût quand les temps étaient vraiment difficiles —après tout, ses neveux et nièces l'adoraient.

Lucy Walters, sa bonne amie du pensionnat de jeunes filles lui avait raconté toutes ces sortes d'histoires quand elle-même avait trouvé du travail. Ses lettres étaient toujours remplies de détails caustiques et de situations invraisemblables provoqués par ses employeurs, un Lord et une Lady dépensiers et guindés.

Pour sa part, Agnes Layton avait connu quelques postes de plus courte durée. Elle avait d'abord connu plusieurs postes de remplacement pendant quelques temps. Puis sa première « vraie » maîtresse avait été une dame âgée qui avait besoin d'une domestique. Elle était malheureusement décédée au bout de deux ans en buvant son thé de travers. Malgré son choc de ne pas avoir pu lui venir en aide, Agnes avait retrouvé rapidement du travail auprès d'une famille aisée. Mais au bout de presque six ans, le père décida de rejoindre de la famille en Amérique, ce qui rendit la situation impossible pour la jeune femme, car sa mère vivant à Carlisle, elle ne voulait pas partir plus loin d'elle. Ainsi, la jeune femme était retournée à l'agence de Madame Matthews, qui lui avait trouvé le poste de Blackmoor. Situé dans le East Hampshire, la responsable lui avait dépeint le tableau idyllique d'une campagne verdoyante où la vie serait certainement plus calme qu'à la campagne. En y repensant bien, la jeune femme dû reconnaître qu'elle ne lui avait pas laissé beaucoup de temps pour se décider. Mais finalement, après avoir passé presque dix ans à Londres, qui était sale, bruyante et grise, certainement que le bon air de la campagne lui ferait du bien. Elle avait donc écrit à sa mère pour lui faire part de sa décision alors qu'elle attendait son train à la gare.

Désormais elle voyait le paysage défiler sous ses yeux et elle ne pouvait pas dire que Madame Matthews lui avait menti sur ce point. Le simple fait de voir des hectares de forêt, des troupeaux, de petites masures, lui faisaient l'effet d'une bouffée d'air frais, lui rappelant le trajet pour aller à Carlisle avec une pointe de nostalgie. Elle n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de revoir sa mère depuis plusieurs années, ne bénéficiant souvent que du dimanche pour se reposer. Sauf urgence, ou maladie grave, elle n'aurait pas pu effectuer le déplacement avec son travail, et cela aurait été en comptant sur le fait que ses employeurs soient dans de bonnes dispositions pour la laisser partir. La dernière famille qu'elle avait servie ne lui avait donné cette permission de deux jours que deux fois en six ans.

Agnes prit une grande inspiration et lissa les plis de son manteau bon marché. Elle savait qu'en prenant cette décision, elle allait pouvoir mieux aider sa mère qui n'était plus en âge ni en état de travailler. C'était au moins un réconfort de savoir que leur voisine allait lui rendre visite régulièrement et qu'elle était également appréciée du pasteur qui passait quelques soirées avec elle.

Au fur et à mesure que le trajet avançait, la jeune femme remarquait que les gares étaient de plus en plus espacées, et que les personnes à descendre étaient de moins en moins nombreuses. Elle allait vraiment dans les profondeurs de la campagne anglaise. Il ne restait plus dans le compartiment avec elle qu'une petite femme d'un âge certain, mieux habillée qu'elle et qui lisait une petite bible de poche. A cause du monde, elles ne s'étaient adressées qu'un rapide regard au début du voyage, mais à présent qu'elles étaient seules, Agnes était plus souvent tentée de lui couler une œillade de temps à autres, se demandant qui elle était, et pourquoi elle était en déplacement. Différentes hypothèses et scénarios se dessinaient dans sa tête alors qu'elle feignait à nouveau de regarder le paysage.

« _La lecture est un passe-temps idéal pendant un long voyage », dit-elle alors, la sortant tout à fait de sa rêverie.

Agnes tourna vers elle un regard un peu surpris, avant de baisser les yeux sur la petite bible dans ses mains.

« _Je n'en doute pas, madame, » dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait plus poli que gêné.

La dame avait posé son regard plutôt perçant sur elle, l'observant dans son ensemble, et la jeune femme supposait qu'elle n'était guère impressionnée par ce qu'elle voyait.

« _Vous ne lisez pas vous-même ? »

La première réaction d'Agnes aurait été de lui demander en quoi cela la regardait, mais les coups de règle sur les doigts qu'elle avait reçus pendant ses années de pensionnat lui firent dire d'un ton plus travaillé :

« _Quand j'en ai le loisir. » En voyant le sourcil arqué de son interlocutrice, elle poursuivit aussitôt. « Mais aujourd'hui je suis trop anxieuse pour pouvoir lire quoi que ce soit. » Elle sentit qu'elle devait encore ajouter quelque chose. « Je m'en vais prendre un nouveau poste dans une maison noble du comté. »

La dame finit par hocher la tête, avec pour la première fois un air plus satisfait au coin des lèvres. Agnes avait l'impression que c'était parce qu'elle pouvait enfin la placer dans la catégorie qu'elle souhaitait.

« _Il s'agit de votre premier poste de domestique ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton devenu plus affable, et un brin condescendant. Agnes ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir froissée que cette femme ait deviné d'un seul coup d'œil sa condition. A dire vrai, elle portait les mêmes vêtements de voyage que sa mère lui avait acheté quand elle avait quitté le pensionnat. Depuis, le manteau s'était légèrement élimé malgré ses bons soins, et son chapeau n'était certainement plus très à la mode et avait une allure défraîchie. Mais elle espérait du moins faire bonne impression et montrer qu'elle était une jeune femme avec de bonnes manières et sans histoire particulière.

« _Non, Madame. Mais j'ai travaillé à Londres jusqu'à présent, et je ne connais guère le Hampshire. »

« _Oh, c'est un endroit charmant, lorsque l'on parvient à rester près des villes et des bourgades. Sinon on a si tôt fait de retomber aux temps immémoriaux, avec les commérages et les superstitions de tout genre. Le bas pays était déjà à peine chrétien, et maintenant nous avons à faire à l'arrivée des bohémiens. Comme si les histoires de sorcières et d'esprits ne suffisaient pas, nous avons désormais à barricader nos maisons contre les voleurs et les diseuses de bonne aventure. »

La jeune femme l'écouta sans broncher, remarquant qu'en parlant, la femme s'était mise à serrer la bible jusqu'à en avoir les jointures blanches. Agnes mit cela sur le compte de l'âge et de son caractère qui semblait assez rigide.

« _Je vois, » se contenta-t-elle de répondre. Elle voyait mal ce qu'elle pouvait dire de plus. Cette dame la considérait clairement comme son inférieure il aurait été déplacé de lui poser la moindre question personnelle.

« _Et où commencez-vous ce nouvel emploi ? »

Agnes se demanda vaguement à quel arrêt cette femme allait partir.

« _A Blackmoor, à Talbot Hall. »

Si elle avait voulu donner l'équivalent d'un soufflet à cette dame, elle n'aurait pu mieux s'y prendre. A la mention de ces noms, son interlocutrice perdit le peu de couleurs qu'elle possédait, et eut un mouvement de recul. Son silence, plus que ses paroles, suffit à rendre Agnes plus nerveuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, qui semblèrent être des heures, la femme finit par retrouver sa superbe et déglutit.

« _Etes-vous bonne chrétienne, mademoiselle ? »

La question la prit au dépourvu. Encore une fois, elle aurait voulu lui dire de se mêler de ce qui la regardait, mais au fond d'elle Agnes sentait qu'en répondant, la conversation continuerait et sa curiosité grandissante serait satisfaite.

« _Je vais à l'Eglise le dimanche, » répondit-elle simplement. C'était la réponse la plus proche de la vérité qu'elle avait trouvée. Il lui était impossible de lui dire que sa vision de la foi s'affranchissait souvent de la religion, qui pour elle était construction d'hommes. Aussi loin qu'elle puisse s'en souvenir, la jeune femme avait eu le sentiment que si elle voulait parler avec Dieu, elle n'avait pas besoin d'un intermédiaire en chasuble. Ce qui l'intéressait pendant l'office était la discussion des textes bibliques, qui l'invitait à réfléchir sur l'histoire de la religion quand cela était bien fait. Le reste était entre son Créateur et elle, et ne regardait personne d'autre.

De manière fort peu surprenante, la dame ne parut pas totalement satisfaite de cette réponse, et elle put l'entendre tiquer.

« _Ce pays est dangereux pour ceux qui n'ont pas une foi suffisamment solide, » assena-t-elle avec un ton de mise en garde assez glaçant. « De nombreux bruits ont couru sur cet endroit et cette famille… on dit qu'ils sont maudits. Enfin, pour ce qu'il reste d'eux. »

« _Que leur est-il arrivé ? » souffla Agnes. Mais la femme secoua la tête avec un air de dégout que la jeune femme prit pour du dédain. Un peu froissée, elle pensa faire un peu de mauvais esprit. « Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas croire les commérages et le folklore de cette campagne ? »

La dame réagit comme un serpent qu'on venait d'acculer entre deux pierres.

« _Ôtez cet air désinvolte de votre visage, ma fille. Vous ne m'avez pas écoutée avec vos deux oreilles. J'exècre les commérages, mais ils restent encore la meilleure source d'information dans cette partie du pays. Il y a quelque chose de maudit qui entraîne la mort à Blackmoor, dit-on. Si cela continue ainsi, il n'y aura bientôt plus personne dans le village attenant. Même les bohémiens, terrifiés, sont allés camper plus loin, c'est dire ! »

Les pensées d'Agnes se mirent à tourner à toute vitesse dans sa tête. L'avait-on envoyée dans un endroit où elle pourrait craindre pour sa vie ? Cette femme disait-elle vrai, ou la faisait-elle tourner en bourrique pour une raison qui lui échappait ? Devait-elle faire demi-tour tant qu'il en était encore temps ?

C'est à peine si elle sentit le train décélérer à l'approche de la prochaine station. C'est alors que la dame se leva et posa quelque chose dans ses mains, sur ses genoux. La jeune femme sortit brutalement de ses pensées en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un chapelet.

Elle leva les yeux sur la dame qui descendait sa petite valise du porte-bagage situé au-dessus de sa tête. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour refuser, la dame secoua la tête avec un geste implacable.

« _Vous en aurez bien plus besoin que moi là où vous vous rendez, mademoiselle. J'ai fait bénir ce chapelet lors de mon dernier pèlerinage à Rome. Mettez-vous à l'écart du mal, et Lui fera le reste. Adieu. »

Et là-dessus, elle disparut. Agnes observa le chapelet, sourcils froncés, puis tourna la tête vers la fenêtre du compartiment. Elle vit la femme faire quelques pas sur le quai, un porteur dans son sillon, de nombreuses valises déposées sur son trolley. Alors que le train reprenait son mouvement, elle tourna la tête vers la jeune femme et hocha la tête gravement, puis ce fut à nouveau un défilé de verdure, de champs, d'arbres et de villages, comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve.

Quand elle finit par descendre à la gare de Liss, le quai était désert. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, Liss ne semblait pas être un point de grande affluence pour les voyageurs de la région. Son sac à main dans le creux du coude, sa valise dans l'autre main, Agnes essaya de calmer ses nerfs en repoussant au fond de son esprit ce que la dame lui avait raconté tantôt. Puisqu'elle n'avait pas voulu lui révéler la moindre information véritable, la jeune femme échafaudait dans son esprit trop actif des centaines d'histoires plus effrayantes les unes que les autres. Mais elle devait se ressaisir. Il devait forcément y avoir de l'exagération dans ce qu'elle avait dit.

En sortant de la gare, elle se remémorait cette histoire qui était parue dans le journal : un vieil homme était mort dans son fauteuil un matin, et le soir on parlait déjà de maison hantée à vendre.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps avant d'aviser une voiture à cheval qui stationnait sur le bord de la route, devant la gare. La jeune femme voyait clairement que le cocher s'était assoupi. Agnes ne pouvait tout à fait le blâmer. La tiédeur de ce début d'été combinée à l'humidité de la campagne lui avait donné l'impression de sortir du train dans un « four chaud », dont l'atmosphère était assez pesante.

Cependant, il fallait bien qu'elle arrive à destination dans des délais raisonnables. Elle s'approcha de la voiture et l'interpella :

« _Excusez-moi, monsieur. Monsieur ! Je suis Agnes Layton, j'ai reçu un poste de domestique à la propriété de la famille Talbot… est-ce que vous avez été envoyé pour me chercher ? »

L'homme petit et trapu, qui était clairement un paysan, releva avec nonchalance le chapeau qui couvrait ses yeux. Néanmoins, une certaine lueur de curiosité brillait dans son regard pâle. Il se redressa avec lourdeur en hochant la tête.

« _Monsieur Talbot m'a envoyé vous chercher. »

Non sans un certain plaisir, Agnes se dit qu'avec ce nouveau compagnon elle ne serait pas criblée de questions. Ce dernier l'aida à monter à l'arrière de la carriole après y avoir déposé ses affaires, puis s'assit à la place du conducteur. Il lança le cheval à une allure plaisante sans un mot et ils furent partis.

Au bout d'un moment, la jeune femme finit par se rendre compte que cette fois c'était elle qui était emplie de questions. Peut-être que quelques réponses parviendraient à la rassurer ?

« _Le village est-il très loin de la propriété familiale ? » demanda-t-elle en haussant le ton à cause du bruit de la voiture et du trot de la monture.

Son conducteur lui répondit en tournant à peine la tête par-dessus son épaule.

« _Si vous êtes bonne marcheuse, vous pouvez faire le chemin à pied, ça vous prendra moins d'une heure. Mais je vous l'conseille pas quand le soir approche. On a dû vous prévenir, vu l'endroit où vous allez travailler. »

La jeune femme secoua la tête, se rendant compte ensuite que le paysan ne pouvait pas la voir.

« _Non, justement. Je sais très peu de choses sur la région, sur Blackmoor et encore moins sur la famille Talbot. Vous pourriez me renseigner un peu plus ? »

Agnes eut l'impression que l'homme venait de se rabougrir davantage, si cela était possible. Il ne dit pas grand-chose avant de répondre :

« _Vous entrez tout droit dans la gueule du loup, si je peux me permettre l'expression. Personne ne veut plus travailler chez eux depuis ce qui s'est passé il y a un an. » Un temps passa. « Dans la région, une bête s'était mise à tuer des chasseurs la nuit. On a d'abord cru qu'un dérangé sévissait dans les parages, puis comme ça continuait, on a pensé aux bohémiens. Mais la chose s'en est prise à eux aussi. C'est d'abord le fils du vieux Talbot, monsieur Benjamin qui a été tué par la bête. Puis Lord Talbot a été massacré de la même manière, puis la fiancée de monsieur Benjamin. Il ne reste plus que Lawrence Talbot, le second fils, qui a hérité de la propriété. Ils étaient pas tous bien dans cette famille… Un inspecteur était venu enquêter, et il a connu le même sort avec une partie de ses hommes. Les survivants nous ont décrit à l'auberge une créature avec des crocs et des griffes acérées qui dévore tout ce qui lui tombe sous la patte pendant la pleine lune. »

Il lança à nouveau un regard à Agnes, qui était restée interdite en l'écoutant.

« _Si vous saviez pas dans quoi vous mettiez les pieds, maintenant vous savez. Il est pas bien dans sa tête, monsieur Lawrence, enfin _Lord Talbot_ maintenant. Nous on est persuadé qu'il a un truc à voir avec tout ça. »

La suite du trajet se passa dans le silence le plus total. Agnes était atterrée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, si bien qu'elle remarqua à peine le changement de paysage, devenu plus accidenté et rocheux.

Enfin, la propriété finit par apparaître, majestueuse au milieu de grandes pelouses vallonnées, à côté d'un grand cours d'eau. La jeune femme remarqua immédiatement que les bois jouxtaient les limites du parc de la demeure, et s'élevaient même au-dessus d'elle. Ils finirent par traverser un pont de pierre qui passait au-dessus de l'un des bras de la rivière, avant de descendre jusqu'à la demeure elle-même. Le paysan arrêta son cheval devant les piles de pierre d'un massif portail dont la grille, endommagée, était entrebâillée.

« _Je ne veux pas m'aventurer plus avant, miss. C'est un endroit maudit, et si vous étiez sensée, vous repartiriez avec moi pour l'auberge, avant de reprendre un train. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. »

A cet instant précis, Agnes voyait mal ce qui la retenait de faire exactement ce que le paysan venait de dire. La responsable de l'agence l'avait roulée, lui forçant la main afin de prendre une décision rapidement. Était-elle aussi stupide et naïve qu'elle en donnait l'air ? Mais son cocher de fortune attendait, et elle devait lui donner une réponse.

Peut-être était-elle idiote, mais elle s'était engagée auprès de cette famille. Le contrat avait été signé, et un retour à Londres sans préavis et sans avoir même rencontré son employeur lui coûterait sa place à l'agence, elle pouvait en être certaine. Une voix intérieure, haut perchée, lui demanda si elle allait vraiment risquer sa vie pour un souci de moral et d'engagement. Mais une autre voix, plus profonde, lui dit qu'elle devait au moins se présenter, et évaluer la situation. Si elle était vraiment au-dessus de ses forces, elle pourrait toujours demander une lettre de recommandation et donner sa démission.

Par ailleurs, la paye qui était promise pour le poste était plus conséquente que de coutume, ce qui était un argument en soi. A l'avenir, elle se méfierait d'un travail trop bien payé.

« _Je vous remercie, monsieur, mais je reste pour le moment. »

L'homme la dévisagea un instant, avant de l'aider à descendre et à décharger son bagage.

« _Je vous aurai prévenue. »

Agnes s'empara de sa valise et de son sac à main, avant d'ajouter :

« _Quel est votre nom, monsieur ? Est-ce que je pourrais faire appel à vous si j'ai besoin d'aide ? »

L'homme secoua la tête.

« _Mon nom est Nichols. Mais quelle aide pourriez-vous recevoir contre cette créature ? Il est déjà trop tard. »

Et là-dessus, il fouetta son cheval pour repartir le plus vite possible.

Avec un frisson, inhabituel vu la saison, la jeune femme le regarda partir, avant de faire face à l'ancienne grille. En prenant une grande inspiration, elle se mit en marche. L'allée principale qui menait à la maison était encadrée de hêtres pourpres, dont le feuillage épais offrait une ombre fraîche qu'Agnes accueilli avec un certain soulagement. Elle n'avait pas prévu de marcher autant, et sa tenue ne se prêtait pas à l'exercice physique. Mais cette ombre pouvait également cacher quelque chose d'autre. Non. La jeune femme était encore en train de s'inventer des histoires. D'après ce que Nichols lui avait raconté, si une telle bête existait, elle semblait n'agir que la nuit. Il serait donc surprenant qu'il lui arrive quelque chose dès son arrivée. Agnes se sentit bien seule au milieu de cette allée.

Comme pour se protéger de la peur, les pensées de la jeune femme se tournèrent à nouveau vers la responsable de l'agence pour domestique, car il semblait plus facile à cet instant d'être en colère qu'apeurée.

Il était peu étonnant que personne n'ait voulu de ce poste dans la région. Si elle se souvenait bien de ce que le paysan avait dit, trois membres de la maisonnée sur quatre étaient morts, et si l'on ajoutait l'inspecteur de police, ses hommes, les chasseurs, des bohémiens… elle n'osait estimer le nombre de morts. C'était aussi invraisemblable qu'effrayant. Sûrement que le maître du logis avait fait publier une annonce à Londres dans l'espoir de trouver quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas entendu parler de tout ce… drame.

Elle se tenait à présent devant le perron. La façade de la demeure montrait tous les signes de l'abandon : le lierre parcourait les murs sans entrave, si bien qu'il atteignait par endroit les fenêtre du deuxième étage, les vitres étaient sales et la peinture commençait à s'écailler sur les fenêtres. La jeune femme se demanda pendant un temps si elle devait essayer de trouver l'entrée des domestiques, ou si elle devait tenter d'entrer par la grande porte. Cela ne se ferait en aucune manière dans des circonstances normales. Résolue à faire ce qui était convenable, Agnes entreprit de faire le tour du manoir, à la recherche de la petite porte. Elle vit au passage que les haies et les bosquets, qui courraient sous les fenêtres à l'arrière, n'étaient pas taillées et que des herbes folles poussaient au milieu du gravier sur lequel elle marchait. La jeune femme avisa une petite clochette, qu'elle sonna après un moment d'hésitation. Elle répéta son geste, mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Peut-être qu'elle devait essayer par le devant, finalement ? La situation devenait de plus en plus étrange. A contrecœur, elle finit par retourner au perron.

Agnes gravit lentement les marches, puis s'arrêta devant les deux lourdes portes de l'entrée. Le heurtoir représentait une énorme patte de lion griffue. La jeune femme l'examina une seconde, en demandant au ciel de lui donner la force d'agir. Elle s'efforcerait d'affronter ce qu'il y aurait derrière ensuite.

Elle effectua un décompte rapide, puis sans réfléchir davantage, elle se saisit du heurtoir en remarquant sa lourdeur et essaya de frapper trois coups. Puis elle attendit.

Un temps passa. Elle finit par convenir que la situation n'était pas idéale si un homme vivait plus ou moins seul dans une telle propriété, il était quasiment impossible qu'il puisse l'entendre. C'est pour cette raison qu'il lui fallait un majordome. Mais elle suspectait Lord Talbot de ne plus en posséder depuis un certain temps. La situation devenait plus qu'inconfortable. Elle n'allait tout de même pas pénétrer dans la maison d'une grande famille sans y avoir été invitée ! Elle pourrait être blâmée, voire renvoyée pour avoir pris une telle liberté.

Désemparée, Agnes s'assit sur la plus haute marche, la tête dans les mains, essayant de rassembler ses esprits et ses ressources.

« _Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? » demanda un homme, d'un ton sévère.


End file.
